Conventional lighting assemblies having a socket and a reflector require the use of tools or more than one hand to connect, disconnect, adjust axially, and adjust rotatably. Connecting, disconnecting, and adjusting the socket and reflector can also present some difficulty, particularly when installing at an elevation where the installer must stand on a ladder.
Also, conventional lighting assemblies having a reflector received in a socket are not adjustable axially because there is only one connecting assembly for the reflector and socket. Manufacturing and tooling costs are also expensive for producing multiple reflectors, each having different lengths for inserting into sockets.
Other systems used generally as lighting assemblies with adjustable and detachable reflectors or shades connected to sockets with various mechanisms are disclosed in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 793,195 to Hubbell; U.S. Pat. No. 1,602,222 to Godley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,234 to Winkelhake; U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,047 to Ng et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,926 to Bucher et al.
Accordingly, a need exists for a lighting assembly with an axially and rotatably adjustable reflector coupled to a socket with a simple connection mechanism.